Grimm Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community ---- Hässlich/Reapers/Trolls There's some controversy over terminology. An IP editor has changed the species of Hulda and Reaper from Troll to Hässlich. I think that the Hässlich are a group of trolls. I think that's what NBC has told us. Back about the middle of February, I proposed merging Reapers (Group) with Hässlich. There have been no responses and I'm getting ready to roll. Comments please.-- 14:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Amen. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Executing and renaming "Reapers (Group)" to Reapers, which I'm leaving as a redirect.-- 19:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) German Vowels I've added those "pesty" German vowels (Ä ä Ö ö Ü ü) to the MediaWiki:Edittools. That's the box that comes up when you click on the plus sign below the word "more" while in edit mode. I haven't seen any use for the capital letters, but they're there.-- 01:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :The capital ones are used in nouns and in Österreich (Austria). I just added the ess-tzett, the German punctuation marks, and some German and other popular currency symbols, just in case they come in handy. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The other Grimm Wiki Hello guys, while browsing some profile pages of recent contributors to our wiki I found out Grimmival has the Grimm wiki listed twice under his favorite wikis list. When I click on one of the links, it went to grimmaccess.wikia.com. The name (not the url) is exactly the same as ours, Grimm Wiki. He is the creator and there is only 28 pages on it. I am not trying to make anyone upset, especially not Grimmival. I just think he should rename it. Like to the Grimm Wiki Fansite or something. The only reason I am bringing this up is that it could be confused with this wiki. What do you think? http://grimmaccess.wikia.com/wiki ~ 03:18, 04 April 2012 (UTC) :Since Grimmival is an editor here and bureaucrat over on the other wiki, he'd like to share his goals for the other wiki with us.-- 12:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Article make-up. Alright, I'm new, not sure how this all works, but I've been browsing the pages (correcting a few typos here and there) and I noticed that the tense in pretty much all the articles differs, sometimes it's past tense, sometimes present- sometimes even both in one article. Wouldn't it be neater (and easier on the eyes and brain) if it was all the same? Might be just me not being a native English speaker... Unwrought (talk) 21:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :We lack a specific policy. Theoretically, episode pages should be in the literary present. Other pages should be in simple past tense. We have not done a good job of enforcing this concept.-- 22:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Episode Titles I vote that we can name episode articles their actual titles (instead of things like Episode 37) for episodes even if their title isn't revealed through NBC or another reliable non-spoiler site, but a "spoiler" site that is usually correct on this sort of thing. A lot of other wikis that don't want spoilers still allow episode titles to be revealed. :I think including real titles, even if they later prove to be incorrect and have to be changed, is not a bad idea. Titles rarely spoil the plot.-- 01:34, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree, we can always change it if the title is incorrect. ~[[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 05:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Fine with me. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 10:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I think we have a consensus. Episode titles may be posted when revealed by a source deemed reliable by the Grimm editor.-- 02:18, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Season Villains Okay are there any disagreements with the inclusion of a category stating the charter is a villain, or what season they where a villain in? I personally see no reason for disagreement with this, so what does every else think on the idea? General MGD 109 (talk) 19:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think these categories are really needed. I don't think anyone has even been called a villain on the show. :Well your right, no charaters have been ever called villains (considering the show isn't aimed at children) but you can't denie that there are charaters who take the role of the antagonist, ever single episode has them, up to date they all have, and they all will, granted there are more sympthatic antagonists or tragic antagonists, or antagonists that aren't really antagonists, but the point is they all take the role of the villain. So why not group them all together? After all we group charaters on there race, there possition in the cast, and how minor they are, so why not group the evil ones together? After talking to Raptorwiki, I agree that seasonal villians might be a bit redundate, but villians themselves aren't. General MGD 109 (talk) 15:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Writer of Authorized Grimm Novel asking Hi I'm John Shirley, I've been hired by Titan Books and NBC to write the authorized Grimm novel. It's about 40% done. Anyway, NBC is not making it a priority to answer my questions...I actually suspect some producer there is just not getting around to checking his email from the publisher...and while I have watched all the available shows, read many of the scripts and gleaned much from this wiki and wikipedia, I was hoping you Grimm experts could give me some solid data on one or two things...trouble is the production is keeping some of it kind of vague, I suspect on purpose.But is it clear to you that Juliette knows (or doesn't know) that Nick is a Grimm...and about Wesen? I inferred that she was aware already but perhaps not... It's a bit murky... I know that Hank is aware of it all... What's the full name of that council that keeps Wesen sticking to the code, anyone know? I heard it tonight but couldn't quite make out what was said... Novelists are kind of far down the food chain where TV networks are concerned... I used to write television too, and sometimes write tv animation. I may write live action again. I wrote an episode of Deep Space Nine. I also co-wrote the movie The Crow if you're a fan of that. John Shirley Http:www.john-shirley.com has all the info on me, or enough. you can also find a wikipedia entry on me. I didn't write it but last I looked it seemed pretty accurate.Writer Authorized GrimmNovel (talk) 05:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :To get the name of the council, just watch the episode on NBC.com or Hulu tomorrow and turn on the captions. :oh captions, well I may do that if I can't find out another way, thanks. This thing is confusing. Don't see how to respond to other people's topics. I was going to talk about Renard's hexenbiest thing (he definitely is). ::Just do what you did to respond to this. Click edit by the section's name and go to the bottom of the conversation and respond. Make sure you sign your posts by putting ~~~~ though. BTW, the captioning on Grimm is pretty good. (There's another series I follow where if you look at the captioning, you'd think you were reading an alien language made up of English words.) As to Juliette, unless she saw something in her coma that we're not aware of, I don't think she knows about/remembers Grimms and Wesen yet but she's edging closer. Last night's final scene was "interesting." I haven't done the rewatch yet, so I can't tell you the council's name but I wouldn't be surprised if a page for it shows up in the next couple of days.-- 15:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks for that folks - more later - 21:57, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I put the spelling of the code in the continuity section of . Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex So, just this little jewel get a page? Is it part of the mythology? Is it an object? An event? What about the Council (De Groot's group)?-- 00:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think it may deserve a page... it's an unwritten code, but it's very important in the Wesen world. And the council have a page (The Wesen Council) ::Ya got ahead of me!-- 01:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Go ahead and make a page for the code. Hopefully we'll get more info about it in future episodes. Collapsible Episode/Character Lists Infoboxes can get very long when there are a lot of line entries. I think we need to concept/idea about when the list of episodes a character/location/object has appeared or been referenced and the same for characters that are associated with (primarily) a place. I'd rather not think of it as a "rule." comments?-- 18:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Incarcerated What do you think about an "Incarcerated" icon, guys? Just like the "Dead Icon" we already have (Template:D). Several of the Wesen we see in the show, are criminals in jail or deads. --Grimmopedia (talk) 15:01, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I like that idea, we should create one. General MGD 109 (talk) 21:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Depends on what the icon looks like. Have any ideas? ::Bars? General MGD 109 (talk) 21:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Are we going to assume that a Wesen who lived and was never seen again is in the slammer? I offer Billy Capra as a possible exception.-- 22:01, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Considering Nick's a cop, then unless its stated they got away, yes there either locked up, or dead. General MGD 109 (talk) 22:04, April 13, 2013 (UTC) What about something like this? http://i.imgur.com/RKaT0ZN.png :Never mind, the white background makes it look bad. :Exactly, handcuffs but without background. Or might be a portland police badge? Grimmopedia (talk) 01:42, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Good idea, but anyone know how to edit an image by photoshop deleting the background? I can't xD ~[[User:Leodix|Leodix'']] (talk • • pictures) 04:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Or, if we can't photoshop the background out, we could use Paint.Net or MSPaint to color in the background with the matching color of all the page. ::::